


Closer

by onyxfyrefly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dominance, Facials, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Submission, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings, you can have my absence of faith, you can have everything...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> *covers her face with her hands* I wrote porn. I'm supposed to be working on 'Shadows of Past Sins' but I was listening to 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails and yeah...this just kind of happened. This is by far the dirtiest thing I've ever written. It's porn, pure porn.

Loki teleported into Tony’s lab and frowned when he realized that the engineer was nowhere to be found. “JARVIS, where’s Tony?”

‘Sir is in the bedroom.’

A dark eyebrow rose in response. It was early, what would Tony be doing in the bedroom? A few rather explicit ideas crossed his mind and with a slight shrug Loki teleported to his lover’s location. 

When Loki arrived the bedroom was dark and the bed was empty. He glanced around in confusion until a slight movement caught his eye. As he turned he felt a bright flare of arousal bloom in the pit of his stomach as he took in the sight before him.

Tony was kneeling on one of those ridiculous throw pillows from the couch but that wasn’t what caught Loki’s attention. The genius was completely nude with his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes lowered; the perfect picture of submission. A thick black ring encompassed the base of his straining cock and by the way he held himself, Loki was willing to guess that there was a plug stretching his passage.

The god immediately knew the purpose of this particular scene and he swallowed hard at the implications. A few weeks ago they had been joking about his nearly insatiable desire and the fact that he never pushed Tony too far. The engineer had stated that one day he was going to just let Loki have his way with him, to use him again and again until the god collapsed in exhaustion. It was said as a jest and Loki didn’t think anything of it. Until today.

Slowly the trickster crossed the room and admired Tony’s restraint when his head remained bent even though Loki was right in front of him. “What is the meaning of this?” he asked, immediately falling into character. Tony stayed silent but Loki could see the way the muscles in his shoulders twitched. “You may speak, pet, now answer my question.”

“You.” Tony replied.

Loki grasped his chin and yanked his head backwards to meet the dark eyes of his lover. “What was that?”

Tony licked his parched lips. “This is for you. I need you. I need to feel wanted, to feel desired, to feel...loved.”

The last word came out as a whisper and Loki’s features immediately softened. “Have I been neglecting you, my pet? Have I failed to show how much I care for you?”  


Tony quickly shook his head as much as he could within Loki’s iron grip. “No! I just...I need a reminder.” He met the brilliant green eyes above him even though it strained his neck. “I need to feel you. I want to be used by you. I want to be covered in your come and in marks that won’t fade for days. I want you to fuck me until you are worn out and I’m screaming from the pain and the pleasure. I want to be reminded of what you did to me every time I sit down in a stupid board meeting. I want people to see how you’ve possessed me. I want you, Loki. Make me yours.”

The engineer’s words made Loki’s blood turn to fire in his veins. “Is this truly what you want?” His voice was steady even though he could feel his control slipping.

“Yes. Please, Loki. I need you.”

Tony’s words made something snap within the god and his smile melted into something much more sinister. He let go of Tony’s chin and ran his fingers along the stubbled cheek before tightly fisting them in the dark locks. He guided Tony’s head to rest against his thigh as his free hand slowly began to caress the growing bulge beneath his black jeans. 

“You need a reminder? I will be happy to remind you exactly who you belong to. When we are through you will never forget how much I want you, how much I need your brilliant mind and your wicked tongue.” He glanced down to see Tony’s eyes avidly following every movement of his hand. “Never doubt my feelings towards you. Do I seem like a man who is not interested?”

Loki tugged one of Stark’s arms from their position behind his back and placed the calloused hand over his growing erection. “Can you feel my desire?” 

Tony made a sound deep in his throat as he began to stroke the hard flesh through the thick denim. Loki groaned and began to rock his hips. “That’s it, pet. Show me how talented your hands are.” He widened his stance slightly to give Tony more room to work and his eyes slid closed as the talented fingers began to work him though the material of his pants.

The engineer’s fingers danced along his length, reaching back to massage his balls before teasing the shaft to press against the head. It didn’t take long for him to find a rhythm. Tony used the heel of his hand to press against the shaft causing Loki to moan and rock his hips into the caress. Even through the dense denim Tony could feel the god’s cock throb and it made his own pulse where it hung heavily between his legs.

Loki was always vocal in his pleasure and this was no different, he groaned and hissed as Tony worked him to a point that was nearly painful. “Enough!” he snarled while tearing Tony’s hands away. The engineer raised frightened eyes and Loki’s expression softened. “You’ve been so good for me that I think you deserve a reward.”

He deftly unfastened his jeans with one hand and tugged them down until his straining cock sprang free. A dark chuckle left his throat when Tony unconsciously licked his lips. “Look at you, so needy...so desperate. We’ve barely begun yet you’re practically begging for my cock.” Loki tightened his grip in Tony’s hair and jerked him back until the parted lips were nearly brushing his erection. Using his free hand Loki pressed against Tony’s jaw until his mouth was spread wide.

Loki slowly rocked his hips forward, fighting to keep his eyes open as inch after inch of the impressive length disappeared into the hot cavern of Tony’s mouth. He removed his hand from the engineer’s jaw but keep his fingers firmly woven through the dark brown locks. “Oh my sweet pet, you should see yourself. Your mouth stretched around my cock, you are so beautiful like this.”

Tony whimpered at the praise and the vibration of his throat made Loki hiss. “This is where you were meant to be, my love. On your knees worshiping your god.” As he spoke he began to rock his hips, his grip not allowing Tony to move an inch as his mouth was used for Loki’s pleasure.

There were many faults that Tony possessed but being a passive lover was not one of them. Even though he couldn’t move he still hollowed his cheeks and sucked each time Loki withdrew and teased the shaft with his tongue each time the god pressed back inside. The dance was maddening and Tony knew that his actions were affecting the god. Each gasp and broken moan made something warm bloom deep inside of his stomach and he redoubled his efforts. 

“So good, pet. You are so good to me.” Loki slowed his thrusts and tugged Tony’s head forward, groaning as his cock slid down the genius’ throat. He used both hands to hold him in place as his head fell back in pleasure. “That’s it, take me deep inside of you.”

It took every ounce of willpower for Tony not to struggle. His throat was burning as it was stretched by the massive length and tears stung his eyes but he wanted this. He wanted to do this for Loki. After taking a few beats to calm himself he closed his eyes and began to swallow around the thick shaft. The result was instantaneous. The god cried out in pleasure, his head thrown back as he rocked his hips into the sensation. 

“That’s it, worship your god.” Loki’s voice was shaking and his hips rolled on their own accord, chasing the pleasurable sensation. Forcing his eyes open, Loki yanked Tony’s head back, ignoring the way the engineer choked, and immediately plunged back into the wet cavern of his mouth.

Tony had no choice but to just stay still and allow Loki to fuck his throat. To anyone else it might have seemed degrading but he loved it. He loved how he could make the normally composed god lose all control. He teased with his tongue and teeth when he could but there was something liberating about sitting still and letting Loki use him for his pleasure.

“Your mouth is so perfect, my pet. This is what you were meant to do. Not giving press conferences or speaking to your board of directors; no, this is your true purpose. To be on your knees before your god, getting your mouth fucked.” As Loki spoke his thrusts turned more and more erratic and Tony knew he was on the edge.

“Do you want me to come, my pet?” Tony couldn’t nod but he glanced up and met the lust blown eyes of his partner and whimpered. “Do you want to taste me or should I paint you with my come?” Tony groaned and closed his eyes, missing Loki’s wicked grin.

The god roughly yanked Tony’s head back and began stroking his cock with his free hand. “You want me to mark you, don’t you? You don’t need to just know that you are mine, you want to see it? My greedy pet. Someday right before a board meeting or one of those galas that you despise I’m going to push you to your knees and take my pleasure from your mouth. Then I’m going to cover your face in my seed and send you on your way so everyone can see that you belong to me. That a god has deemed you worthy to mark you as his own.”

Tony swallowed hard and closed his eyes, nearly brought to orgasm due to Loki’s words but denied by the thick band around his cock. “Please.”

The whispered word sent Loki over the edge with a groan and the god watched as the warm white streaks splashed against his lover’s cheeks, lips, and neck; painting him with the proof of his desire.

Tony unconsciously licked his lips and moaned when he tasted Loki’s seed. He leaned forward and took the god’s cock in his mouth, sucking the last few drops of his release from the tip.

Loki hissed as Tony’s lips circled his sensitive length once more. The engineer was gentle, slowly taking the length inch by inch into his mouth, using his tongue and his lips to coax the organ back to hardness.

The god languidly rolled his hips into the warm depth of Tony’s mouth, tightening his fingers not as a punishment but as a reward. The genius was struggling to stay still, his own cock throbbing between his legs but he was determined to bring Loki pleasure first.

Finally the god held Tony’s head still and took a step backwards, smirking when the inventor whimpered at the loss. “On the bed, pet. Hands and knees.”

Tony scrambled up as quickly as possible, his knees popping in protest. Loki magicked his clothes away and waited until the man was situated before kneeling behind him. He pressed on Tony’s back, urging him to sink further onto the bed until his ass was raised high in the air.

Running his hands over the two firm globes in front of him Loki felt his cock jump in interest. He gently pressed his thumbs against the base of the plug nestled between Tony’s cheeks and heard the sharp inhalation of breath. Grasping the base, Loki slowly tugged it outwards, watching Tony’s rim stretch, before pressing it back in.

“Why didn’t you use the larger plug, my pet?”

It took a few moments for the words to penetrate Tony’s lust-fogged brain. “Wanted to feel you stretch me, wanted you to make me yours.” 

Loki had to close his eyes and take a deep breath at the words. “Never let it be said that I disappointed you.” Slowly Loki pulled the plug free, watching as the reddened pucker gaped in the cool air. Grasping his cock at the base, Loki slowly teased the tight hole, loving the gasps the fell from Tony’s lips.

Finally he pressed forward in one smooth glide, not stopping until he felt his hips meet Tony’s ass. Norns the mortal was tight, stretched just enough to prevent injury but no more. Loki wanted to hold back, he wanted to make this last but any thoughts on the topic flew from his head when Tony suddenly clenched around his straining length.

Loki set a pace that was on this side of brutal, his hands digging into the mortal’s hips hard enough to bruise as he thrust in time and again. Tony dug his fingers into the sheets as he was pounded from behind. He bit his lip until it bled in an attempt to hold back his screams. His knees slid further apart allowing Loki to thrust that much deeper and a scream finally left his lips when the god hit his prostate dead on. 

The god seemed to make it his fucking purpose in life to hit that spot with every thrust. Tony thought he might pass out from the pleasure and felt his body tense with another denied orgasm. The tightening of his body caught the god off guard and suddenly he was coming, pressing his cock deep as Tony’s body milked him of his desire.

Loki let his head fall forward, his hair obscuring his face as he fought to catch his breath. “You should feel privileged, mortal, to make a god release as quickly as a mere adolescent.” 

Tony would have made some type of quip but he was too busy rutting against the bed, chasing a release that would not come. The undulations of his hips began to reawaken the god’s desire and Tony felt the thick cock harden once more where it was buried in his body. 

Sitting back on his haunches Loki watched as Tony began to rock his hips with purpose, taking his reawakening cock deep into his body before sliding forward until only the head remained inside. They both moaned as Loki was sheathed to the hilt once more and the god let a fond smile grace his lips. His mortal was so fascinating, never failing to surprise him. His thoughts were jarred as Tony tightened around him once more.

Loki kept his hands on Tony’s hips as the mortal fucked himself onto the god’s cock, each time pressing back a little harder until the sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the room. The god forced himself to stay still but he couldn’t help but watch at the play of muscles beneath the inventor’s skin and the way his hips rolled with the rhythm. 

Suddenly Loki realized that Tony was speaking, chanting one word over and over. “More, more, more...”

“What do you need, my pet?”

“More...you...I need to feel you...”

Tony’s words were broken but Loki understood their meaning. He tightened his hands, forcing the genius’ movements to stop and he hushed the whimper that left Tony’s lips. “I know what you need, you need to be marked by your god. You need more than just the physical ache, you need proof of my desire of you.” Loki spread Tony’s cheeks, watching as the tender hole gaped, before letting his shaft lay against the crack. He slowly began to rock his hips, feeling the swollen head of his cock catch briefly against Tony’s rim before continuing the slow glide.  


“You need to know that you can do this, that you can bring a god to release time and and time again, don’t you? You need to feel my cock splitting you open, my nails digging into your hips, my seed staining your skin.” He began to thrust harder and Tony whimpered beneath him. “Why do you need to know? Because I am Loki Silvertongue, the liar. My words could drip with honey and still be false but you, my clever mortal, have discovered that my body cannot lie. I cannot conceal my desire behind sweet phrases.” Loki closed his eyes, feeling the heat pool low in his stomach. “You, only you, can hear how my voice trembles as I near release. How my...my words fail...” Tony began rolling his hips back once more and heard Loki’s gasp. The god’s eyes were closed, one hand on Tony’s shoulder while the other grasped his hip.

“Come, Loki.” Tony’s voice was strong despite the fact that he was a trembling mess.

The god was helpless but to obey, his cock pulsing as he painted Tony’s back with thick ropes of his seed. To Tony each splash against his skin felt like a brand and he thought he might pass out before he was allowed to come.

Loki’s arms shook in an effort to hold himself up as he recovered from his climax. Finally his heart stopped pounding in his ears and and leaned back with a groan, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. Beneath him Tony was rolling his hips against the mattress, letting out soft moans that he could no longer contain.

Not caring about the mess, Loki reached out and tugged on the inventor’s shoulder until he rolled onto his back. The man’s cock was an angry red, the head a deep purple and dripping pre-come as it pulsed in rhythm with his heartbeat.

Tony’s face was flushed nearly as red as his cock and his lips were swollen from being bitten. Loki was helpless to resist as he swooped in and captured Tony’s lips in a harsh kiss. The engineer pulled the god closer with his arms and legs as his mouth was plundered. Loki felt himself stirring once more and broke the kiss with a grin.

“Would you like to come, pet?”

Tony nodded. “Yes.”

Loki’s smile turned wicked. “Would you like to come inside of me?”

The engineer’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head. “Fuck yes.”

The god chuckled. “Bring me to release and I will grant you yours.”

Tony nodded and watched as Loki straddled his abdomen. The god pressed a bottle of lube into his hand and it was Tony’s turn to grin. Despite his eagerness, the mortal took his time. Pressing one, two, and finally three fingers into Loki’s body. He thrust deep and curled the digits just right until the god was whimpering and practically riding his hand.

“Get on with it,” Loki growled but Tony was already guiding him back as his own hips arched up.

Both men moaned when Tony slid into the slick heat of Loki’s body and he bit his lip to keep from simply pounding away at the body above him. Once Loki was seated Tony gave a few experimental rolls of his hips before finding a rhythm that was hard and deep. 

Tony loved watching Loki like this. The god had his head thrown back as he braced himself on Tony’s legs. He rolled his hips but allowed Tony to control the rhythm. The mortal grinned when he hit the god’s prostate, loving the constant sounds of “ah, ah, ah,” that left the swollen lips above him. 

Despite the exhaustion seeping into his veins, Tony’s rhythm was strong and he knew it wouldn’t take much more to tip Loki over the edge. The god reached for his cock but Tony batted his hand aside. “No.” Poison green eyes opened and a look of something akin to delight spread across Loki’s face.

“Stark...” the god growled and Tony knew he was getting close. Bracing his feet on the bed Tony began a brutal pace, taking care to hit Loki’s prostate as often as possible. “There, yes there...so good, my pet....so good to me...”

Loki’s rambling trailed off and with a choked back groan the god was coming completely untouched. His back arched hard and Tony groaned at the clench of muscles around his cock.

“The ring, please let me come. Please.”

Tony’s heart beat so hard that he thought it would force the reactor out but he didn’t stop or even slow. Loki’s cock hadn’t softened and he was hoping to bring to god off once more. 

With a wave of his hand the ring surrounding Tony’s cock disappeared and Loki reached to grasp his own length once more. Tony’s cock was hitting his prostate with brutal efficiency and the god knew his release was not far off.

It didn’t take long, half a dozen more thrusts and Tony was coming so hard his vision whited out for a moment. He never stopped rolling his hips and soon he heard Loki’s ragged gasp and felt the splash of liquid heat against his chest and stomach.

Tony sank wearily back onto the bed, feeling as though he could sleep for a week. He hissed as he felt Loki slip off of his sensitive length and stretch out next to him. Soft lips met his and he slowly blinked his eyes open with a smile.

“Hello there, love,” purred Loki while pressing a kiss to his sweat-slick neck. 

“Hello yourself.” Tony allowed his eyes to close once more until they flew open in pain when Loki sank his teeth into the skin of his shoulder. “What the hell?”

“You may be tired by my desire is far from satiated, pet. Now you may either ask me to use my magic to restore your energy and arousal or I will simply use you whether you are conscious or not. What is your answer?”

Tony swallowed hard. He should not be as excited as he was at the prospect of simply being used by Loki like some type of sex toy. However he was anything but passive. “Do the voodoo that you do, I want to be awake to enjoy this.”

Loki’s smile was downright evil as he ran a hand down Tony’s chest. The inventor gasped as though he had been doused in ice water and shot up with adrenaline. When Loki’s hand reached his already straining cock the mage grinned and slipped the cock ring on once more. Tony met his grin with one of his own and prayed that this encounter wouldn’t kill him.

Tony wasn’t sure if he passed out or if his brain simply couldn’t handle the sheer amount of endorphins being pumped into it but the next few hours passed in a blur of deep thrusts, loud screams and magically enhanced orgasms.

Tony remembered being on his side with Loki buried deep within his body. The god was thrusting slowly while purring the filthiest praises into his ear. “The way you grasp me, pet. It’s as though you were made for me. The way you clench, oh yes...just like that, like you’re trying to draw me in deeper. It’s like you never want me to leave, like we should never be parted.” The mortal whimpered when the cock ring was removed and tried to hold back. “I can feel it, I can feel your release building. Why do you shy from it, pet? You know I am a benevolent god and will gladly grant you another. Now come for me.” Tony was helpless to resist and his orgasm seemed to keep rolling through him when Loki thrust hard and released into him with a hissed “yes”.

The next time Tony opened his eyes Loki was straddling his chest and stroking his cock while Tony thrust three fingers deep inside the god’s body. “Mmmm...right there, my pet. Such talented fingers you have. You can create destruction and beauty with them but you can also bring such pleasure.” Tony teased the bundle of nerves with the pads of his fingers and enjoyed the way Loki arched. He watched as the god’s hand sped up as he continued to sing the praises of Tony’s hands and fingers. Luckily Tony could read his lover like a book and closed his eyes just in time as his lips and chin were painted with the god’s release once more.

Tony had no idea how long they were tangled together in every position imaginable. Sometimes Loki would let him come but sometimes the god simply used him, manipulating his body into whatever position his twisted mind could think of. There was not one inch of his body that wasn’t covered in the god’s come and he was pretty sure that they were going to have to burn the bed because he doubted that Loki’s magic could clean up the mess that they made. 

Finally Tony sank back with a groan. Despite Loki’s magic he was exhausted and sore and wanted to sleep for at least a week. He was sticky and covered in so many bite marks and bruises that it looked like he had been thrown into a brothel while covered in hundred dollar bills. His usually defined stomach was slightly swollen and he was pretty sure that he wouldnt’t be able to sit down for the better part of a month.

His attention was captured by the god who caught his lips in a heated kiss and Tony whimpered when he felt the hard length pressing into his thigh. His own erection lay heavy and flushed against his stomach but he was so tired that he was more than happy to ignore it until it went away. “I can’t...Loki, I...”

“Shhh...” said the god while running his fingers through Tony’s sweat soaked hair. “Once more, my pet. Can you do that for me?”

Tony bit his lip and nodded, hissing as Loki slid into his abused body once more. Tony knew he was exhausted but Loki looked wrecked; his pupils blown wide, his hair tangled and sweaty, his skin red from desire and exertion. The god’s rhythm was slow but deep and Tony moaned as he hit his swollen prostate with every thrust.

“Thank you, Anthony, for today.” The mortal’s eyes flew open. Loki rarely used his first name and had never used it in bed. “Thank you for giving me your trust and never once looking upon me with fear.” His breath hitched and he pressed one of Tony’s legs up and out, groaning when he slid deeper. “You have no idea how much you mean to me.” He opened his eyes and met Tony’s. “I love you, my mad mortal.”

The engineer smiled and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. “I love you too. Now shut up and fuck me so we can get some sleep.”

Loki chuckled but did as he was asked, bracing himself and thrusting hard into the man beneath him. Somehow Tony felt the flames of desire rush through him once more and he clung to the shoulders above him as Loki attempted to fuck him through the mattress.

“Touch yourself,” growled the god. “I want to see you come.”

Tony was quick to comply and wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to have another orgasm for the rest of his life after this encounter. His back arched and he groaned when Loki’s lips found his neck. He was so fucking close but he was so fucking tired, he wasn’t sure if he could tip over the edge or not. 

Loki solved that problem for him by finding his prostate and pounding into it with a force that made Tony’s reinforced bed shake. White lightening burned through his veins as Tony came with an intensity he wasn’t aware he possessed. He was pretty sure he was screaming but he couldn’t hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears.

As he came down Loki was still pounding into him but he could tell by the erratic rhythm that the god was close. “Come for me, love. Come on, Loki, let me see you.”

The god let out a pained keen and buried his face in Tony’s neck as he came. Tony could feel Loki’s release pulse inside of him and it wasn’t stopping. He held the god tightly as he rode out the longest orgasm Tony had ever witnessed, feeling the mage practically sob with pleasure.

Finally it was over and Loki went boneless. He had just enough sense to roll to the side so he didn’t crush Tony with his weight. It took several minutes before he could even raise his head and even that was almost too much for him. He struggled against his exhaustion but a warm hand on his back stilled him. 

“...clean up...” he mumbled and felt more than heard Tony’s grunt.

“Later.”

The mage wanted to argue but he was too exhausted. Instead he allowed himself to be pulled against a warm chest and smiled when he felt a kiss on his temple before he allowed himself to give in to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Onyx writing more smut


End file.
